The present patent application relates to carpet cleaning equipment, and, more particularly, to a portable vacuum extractor machine for cleaning carpets and other fabrics.
Cleaning carpet, upholstery, tile floors, and other surfaces enhances the appearance and extends the life of such surfaces by removing the soil embedded in the surface. Moreover, carpet cleaning removes allergens, such as mold, mildew, pollen, pet dander, dust mites, and bacteria. Indeed, regular cleaning keeps allergen levels low and thus contributes to an effective allergy avoidance program.
Vacuum extractors for cleaning surfaces, such as carpet, typically deposit a cleaning fluid upon the carpet or other surface to be cleaned. The deposited fluid, along with soil entrained in the fluid, is subsequently removed by high vacuum suction. This enables the carpet to be completely dry before mold has time to grow. The soiled fluid, i.e., waste fluid, is then separated from the working air and is collected in a recovery tank.
Due to the prevalence of carpeted surfaces in commercial establishments, institutions, and residences, there exists a thriving commercial carpet cleaning industry. In order to maximize the efficacy of the cleaning process, commercial vacuum extractors should be powerful to minimize the time in which the soil entrained cleaning fluid is present in the carpet. Commercial vacuum extractors should also be durable. That is, such a vacuum extractor should be manufactured from durable working parts so that the extractor has a long working life and requires little maintenance. Unfortunately, the cost of a high powered and durable machine can rise significantly if not designed cost effectively.
Individuals working in the carpet cleaning industry are subject to the undesirably loud noise produced by the vacuum motors of conventional vacuum extractors. In addition, some conventional vacuum extractors include fans mounted near internally housed pumps, vacuum motors, and pre-heaters. The fans function to expel air that has been heated by the internal mechanisms from the housing in which they are positioned. Unfortunately, the fans further contribute to the noise produced by conventional vacuum extractors. Fans also add expense and complexity, as well as increase power consumption.
Commercial extractors are often transported in a vehicle from one location to another. Consequently, ease of portability is an important consideration. Furthermore, because space is typically limited in the transport vehicle, minimizing the “footprint” of the extractor is also an important consideration. With regard to extractors that are stored in a janitor closet as opposed to a transport vehicle, minimizing the footprint remains an important consideration because closet space is generally limited in a commercial setting.
Additionally, conventional extractors generally include a single temperature setting for heating the cleaning fluid. However, it may be desirable to have at least a high temperature setting and a low temperature setting that may be selected depending upon the particular application. For example, the low temperature setting may be desirable for upholstery and other delicate fibers, while the high temperature setting may be desirable for synthetic carpets or the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for cleaning a surface that is cost effectively designed while being both high powered and durable. In addition, what is needed is a vacuum extractor in which the noise produced by the vacuum motors is sufficiently muffled.